


The Fall Out Boy Shirt

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book Shop AU, Bookstore AU, Cute, FOB is surprisingly vengeful, Fluff, M/M, Peteky - Freeform, but he's adorable so its ok, gerard is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is famous and meets Mikey who is working at a book store. Mikey is wearing a FoB shirt, but is too tired to realise who Pete is. Pete is confused and offended, but goes back to the shop because Mikey is cute AF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Out Boy Shirt

MIKEY PoV

Mikey was bored out of his mind. When he had first heard about it, working at a bookstore seemed like the best thing that could ever happen. It wouldn’t be too busy, he would get to check out new books, and he got a fairly large discount. But he hadn’t realised just how boring it would be. He had nothing to restock, nothing to clean, and no customers to serve. And, as much as he enjoyed reading, doing it for hours on end could be tiring. He really needed a nap. 

His head, which had been resting on the till, shot up as he heard the door creak open. His eyes landed on a dark haired guy around his age as he wandered into the store, and Mikey could’ve groaned. His brother had promised to stop by with food. He let his head drop back down onto the till as the guy looked around, not seeming to have anything in mind. After about 5 minutes, he made his way over to the counter, book in hand, and Mikey reluctantly picked up his head, eyes bleary. He was too tired for this.

“Hi, how are you?” Mikey said immediately, a question that had been ingrained into his brain.

“I’m fine,” the guy said, slightly awkwardly. “And you?” Mikey just shrugged at this, picking up the book that had been placed in front of him. He scanned it, not bothering to read the title. 

“That’s $12.99,” Mikey said, his tone obviously bored yet he couldn’t be bothered to act liked he cared. The guy’s eyeliner-rimmed eyes flickered down to Mikey’s shirt and back up, a weird look in his eye. “You like Fall Out Boy?” Mikey asked after a few moment of awkward silence while the guy handed him a twenty.

“Never heard of them,” the guy said, looking oddly amused. “And keep the change.” With that, he picked up his book and left the store, just as Gerard was finally arriving. The guy nodded at him and left, leaving Gerard staring after him. After a moment, he composed himself and scrambled over to a confused looking Mikey. 

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” He demanded as soon as he got there, barely giving Mikey a chance to respond before he continued. “At least tell me you got an autograph – he could’ve signed your shirt!”.

“What are you talking about?” Mikey asked, bewildered. 

“Pete Wentz. In your shop. Pete Wentz. Didn’t you see him?” Mikey gave Gerard a look of horror

“Oh my god, that was Pete Wentz,” Mikey groaned out and slammed his head onto the counter, with plans of never removing it.

PETE PoV

Pete was amused. And slightly confused. His face was on the guy’s shirt. On his shirt. Unless he had borrowed it from someone else – maybe the red haired guy who had walked in while Pete was leaving, who obviously knew who he was. 

“I just don’t get it,” Pete said again, making Patrick groan and roll his eyes. “He was wearing a shirt with my face on it. How could he not recognise me?”

“Was he cute? It that why you’re so annoyed about this? Because you can’t do the whole famous person meets fan, takes them on a date, and screws them thing?” Pete huffed in annoyance.

“Do you really think so little of me? I would take them on at least three dates before I screwed them. I am a gentleman.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. You totally think he was cute,” Patrick said, as if he were a 12 year old girl. 

“Okay, he was kind of cute and sleepy, and had these adorable glasses – but that’s not the point,” Pete cut himself off when he saw Patrick begin to smirk.

“So let’s go back tomorrow. The whole band will go and we can see if he recognises us then. And maybe you can get a date.”

MIKEY PoV

“Go home,” Mikey ordered. He didn’t mind the company – having Gee there was better than nearly falling asleep alone. But Gerard was only there in case Pete, or any of the rest of the band, came back, so that he could humiliate his brother. Mikey had told him that that wasn’t going to happen – he was sure that the members of Fall Out Boy didn’t often take day trips to bookstores, but Gee refused to leave.

“You love having me here. I keep away the bored,” Gerard replied, without taking his eyes off the book he was reading. “This book is shit, by the way.

“Well I didn’t write it,” Mikey snapped, drumming his fingers on the counter top in agitation. 

“Do you usually get so few customers?” Gerard asked, tossing his boom to the side. Mikey sighed, didn’t answer, and went to retrieve the book and return it to its rightful position. “I’m bored,” Gerard commented when Mikey didn’t reply. 

“I don’t care,” Mikey said as here turned to his place behind the counter. Gerard huffed, and a few moments later had a pillow one of the sofas thrown at him, knocking his glasses slightly askew. Enraged, Mikey grabbed a boom from the nearest book shelf and lobbed it at Gerard, who leapt up and managed to dodge it. Thus started a war which, if his boss could see it, would definitely get Mikey fired. 

“Take that, fuck-face,” Mikey fist-pumped in victory he managed to hit Gerard right on the top of his head, only to have a book hit him squarely in the chest. His face was flushed and his hair was everywhere, his glasses still slightly askew from the initial pillow throw. 

“Um…” A voice came from near the door. Gerard and Mikey turned towards the door simultaneously, Mikey’s arm poised to throw another book, the other hand rubbing his chest. Mikey dropped the book immediately, fixing his glasses and running a hand through his messy hair. His already flushed face grew impossible red as he saw all of the members of Fall Out Boy standing near the doorway. He heard Gerard’s stifled laugh and he turned to glare at him. Mikey could get through this. He totally wasn’t embarrassed. 

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. “Welcome to Booktopia (A/N. yeah I know this is an online book store, I couldn’t think of a name).” Gerard pressed his lips together, trying to keep from laughing at Mikey’s expense. 

“Hello,” Patrick flashed him a smile, and Mikey’s stomach lurched. Oh my god, Patrick Stump just smiled at me, he thought before mentally slapping himself. “I think we just want to look around a bit,” Patrick was saying, and Mikey just nodded mindlessly. 

PETE PoV

“How do you want to play this?” Patrick hissed as soon as the four of them disappeared behind a bookshelf. Pete could’ve laughed at how strange the phrase sounded coming from Patrick.

“You’re the one who wanted to come here,” Pete shrugged, picking up a book and flipping through it, scanning the page as if he was actually reading it. His ears pricked slightly as he heard a familiar voice whisper-yelling from not far away. He could only pick up a few words, disappointingly. 

"... So embarrassing... why would he come back... physically pains me... stop laughing, Gerard!" Andy snickered, clearly having heard as well. 

"I feel kind of bad for the guy," Pete whispered, just so that the guy couldn't hear. "I mean, it wasn't that bad. And he seemed tired, he obviously realised after I left."

"Even so," Joe began, "this is pretty funny. I want to see how red his face can get." Pete never realised how vindictive his band mates could be.

"What do you think we should do?" Andy whispered, and Pete just rolled his eyes as the other three began to plot their petty revenge for some poor guy who blanked Pete because he had had a long guy. Pete was beginning to feel sorry for the guy. 

MIKEY PoV

"Stop fucking smirking," Mikey groaned, having cleared off the counter and decided to lie on it, an arm thrown over his face, clutching his glasses in his other hand.

"You can't even see me - how do you know I'm smirking?"

"Because I know that you're a douchebag," Mikey mumbled into his arm. Gerard didn't respond to that, instead lying down as well, in front of a dangerously rickety bookshelf which Fall Out Boy had decided to hide behind. Mikey had already tried spying on them, but the bookshelf was too full to see through. Mikey sighed, dragging his arm across his eyes and letting it drop over the side of the counter, just in time to see the bookshelf Gerard was lying in front of give a dangerous wobble. Mikey didn't think anything of it - one of the people behind it must have lent against it. They would realise why that was a bad idea.

Except they didn't.

With an awful creaking noise, the bookshelf began to topple over, Mikey shooting up just in time to see the look of horror on Gerard's face as the books began to fall. In a moment, it was all over, the bookshelf on top of Gerard as he let out a long groan. At least he wasn't unconscious. Mikes head whipped up to see the stunned and guilty looks from the four band members.

"Dude," Mikey said, scowling. "I know I didn't recognise you the other day, but that's not an excuse to try and kill my brother." Pete spluttered for a moment, before finally spitting out a sentence.

"That was an accident - it wasn't even - they're the ones who - I mean, it's a pretty bad bookcase for a book store," Mikey silenced him with a glare and gracefully slid off of the counter, stalking his way over to his brother. 

"Oi, Gee, you alive in there?" He asked. He probably should have felt a little more worried or sympathetic, but honestly, Gerard has it coming. He responded with a weak groan, and Mikey sighed and moved to pick up the bookcase, Andy and Joe snapping out of the stunned position to help him. 

"Will he need to go to hospital?" Patrick asked, worried. Mikey felt a little bad - he knew Gee wouldn't be really hurt - in fact, he would probably be bragging that he had a bookcase pushed on him by Fall Out Boy. 

"Nah," Mikey said casually, picking up some of the books off of Gerard and hauling him up by the arm. "I might if my boss sees the store like this, though." 

"I think I'm going to die," Gee exclaimed dramatically, leaning against the counter for support. His hair was even messier than usual, although he had actually washed it for once. He wanted to make a good impression incase he met the band. That plan was kind of out of the window now. He had a busted lip and marks of book corners denting in a few places, and a few bruised were already forming. 

"Don't be so melodramatic. You always find a way to nearly die when you're with me."

"That's because I always get injured when I'm around you. You're bad luck, Mikes," Mikey rolled his eyes at this and huffed a laugh.

"It's because you're an attention whore." Gerard let out an offended gasp, but didn't give a snarky retort. Deciding that the brotherly teasing was over, Patrick launched into a long apology, explaining that they didn't realise how fragile the bookcase was, and they definitely didn't do it on purpose, especially not as revenge, they weren't that self absorbed, and they would totally drive him to the hospital if he needed it, and pay for it. During the whole apology, Mikey watched, amused, as his brother was obviously not listening, his eyes shining with mirth and a smile threatening to break his lips. Gerard was never good with famous people. He had once asked Brendon Urie from Panic! at the Disco for a lock of his hair. It always amused Mikey to watch him embarrass himself though. 

"I wouldn't bother," Mikey drawled out, making the band turn to look at him. "He only came today because of the brief chance he would meet you guys. I'm sure he'll have wet dreams about you pushing a bookcase on top of him." Gerard turned to scowl at him, not even looking embarrassed.

"I'm not that weird," he huffed out, narrowing his eyes at Mikey in annoyance. "You're the one who said that you would totally screw Pete Wentz if you got the chance." That sure made things awkward. Mikey wasn't above burying his face in his hands and groaning, face flushed red. Peeking through the gaps in his fingers, he was slightly relieved to acknowledge that Pete seemed just as embarrassed.

"Well, looks like you have a chance, buddy," Patrick said, clapping Pete on the shoulder. "This has been a very awkward and cringe-y meeting. Sorry about almost killing you," Patrick nodded at Gerard, who just smiled back. "If things work out I'm sure we'll be seeing you again. Have fun, Pete." Patrick finished, pulling Joe and Andy out of the store, leaving Mikey, who had raised his head out of his hands, and Pete to stand and awkwardly stare at each other, Gerard watching them with a wide smirk. 

"Well, as fun as this has been, I have plans of sitting around all day doing nothing, and I happen to take that very seriously. See you," Gerard winked at Mikey as he left, the door jingling before slamming shut, leaving Pete and Mikey the only ones in the store. 

"I'll help you put away the books," Pete blurted out. Mikey had almost forgotten about the many books splayed out on the floor, and nodded at Pete, muttering a quick "thanks" before dropping to his knees to start picking them up. Pete did the same, the two putting away the books in silence, until Pete seemed to be unable to handle it anymore. 

"So... You would totally screw me if you had the chance, huh?" Pete asked, an obnoxious smirk on his face. 

"Fuck off," Mikey muttered, his face heating up, but a small smile on his lips. 

"You totally do have a chance, just so you know. Do with that what you will," Pete was a lot more forward than Mikey would ever be, so he didn't know how to react to that statement. 

"Umm..." Was the best he could come up with, and he almost hit himself after the noise escaped him. It sounded like he wasn't interested. He was totally interested. He just didn't know how to act on his totally existing interest. Thankfully, he didn't need to, as Pete crawled closer to him and pulled him closer by his neck. Mikey's heart rate doubled as Pete pulled him forward into a sweet kiss, snickering slightly as Mikey choked out a noise of surprise. After only a few seconds, Pete pulled back, standing up and offering Mikey a hand. 

"Coffee," Pete announced when Mikey was on his feet. It wasn't a question, or even an offer, but Mikey nodded slowly anyway. It was nearly time for the store to close, and it wasn't like they were going to be getting any more customers anyway.

"Coffee," he agreed smiling timidly at the grinning man in front of him, following him out of the store and down the street, hands clasped, as Patrick, Joe, Andy, and Gerard all cheered to themselves, having seen the whole scene from outside the window.


End file.
